


The Road to Hell

by shirasade



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: (in Xiao Zhan's head), (kinda - Xiao Zhan is a TA), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wang Yibo is a flirtatious gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Xiao Zhan was going to hell. He'd always suspected, but now he knew for sure, because only a really bad man would look at a fucking 19-year-old and think of, well,fuckingsaid 19-year-old. Especially since Wang Yibo was his student.Starring: disaster bi!Xiao Zhan and confident baby gay!Wang Yibo. Also a club bathroom and a love hotel, because we're classy like that. ;)





	The Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I did today - write 6k of gratuitous smut. You can blame this on a) endless gifs of Wang Yibo being a gremlin and making Xiao Zhan all flustered, and b) me rewatching HIStory2: Right or Wrong with its teacher-student relationship, although I toned that down, keeping the RL age difference between our boys.

Xiao Zhan was going to hell. He'd always suspected, but now he knew for sure, because only a really bad man would look at a fucking 19-year-old and think of, well, _fucking_ said 19-year-old. Especially since Wang Yibo was his student.

Well, technically Xiao Zhan was only the teaching assistant, not having finished his art degree quite yet, but still. The fact remained that he had no business looking at those lips, which were currently gnawing on a pen, and imagine them… otherwise occupied. No matter that Wang Yibo had been quite shamelessly flirting with him ever since Xiao Zhan had started working for the art history professor.

Xiao Zhan wasn’t imagining the way the younger man’s eyes often lingered on him, or that he almost always found some excuse to stay after the lecture, asking questions Xiao Zhan was pretty sure he knew the answers to. Because he _was_ smart, which only made things worse for Xiao Zhan. If Yibo had been only a pretty face, a cheeky smile, a well-built body, he could have resisted, but no, the boy – and he was a boy still – was the whole damn package.

Xiao Zhan was so fucked. 

Today was the same. Having cornered him successfully, Yibo looked at him with wide eyes and asked innocently, “Please, Xiao-laoshi, what was it Professor Shen said about Renoir and the impressionists? The way you explain things always makes them so much clearer. You really are a great teacher!”

His eyes were dancing wickedly, putting the lie to his innocent act, and Xiao Zhan could feel himself flush. Trying hard to keep his composure – and his dignity – he nevertheless couldn’t quite stop himself from teasing, “If I’m such a great teacher, then how come you still need my help?”

The moments the words left his mouth, making Yibo’s face light up, Xiao Zhan wanted to kick himself. He didn’t _mean_ to talk to Yibo as if he was one of his friends and not a student, it seemed to just happen. Every fucking time. Last week they’d somehow ended up in a coffeeshop, talking about Xiao Zhan’s art and Yibo’s skateboarding.

“I mean, you really should pay better attention in class,” he tried to save face, but Yibo just kept smirking at him. Then the little gremlin made things worse by licking his lips, and Xiao Zhan quickly averted his eyes, babbling nervously, “Or you can join one of Professor Shen’s study groups. He’s really much nicer and easier to understand when it’s fewer people. Really, you’d like it!”

He stopped himself before making a complete fool of himself. During the entire time, Wang Yibo had been watching him with what could only be described as fondness, a strand of hair flopping onto his forehead, and Xiao Zhan once again inwardly cursed himself for a fool when his fingers twitched with the desire to push it back. 

It made him realise that they were standing quite close together, Yibo leaning with one hip against the lectern Xiao Zhan was standing behind. He didn’t know how it was possible, but even the way the boy _leaned_ felt seductive, and Xiao Zhan quickly took a few steps back. Grabbing his bag, he waved awkwardly before bolting out of the lecture hall, calling lamely, “Sorry, I forgot, I need to… be somewhere. Yes. Bye, Wang-xiansheng!”

He should have gone by Professor Shen’s office, but instead he texted him an apology about a family emergency and biked home as if he was being pursued by demons. Well, by one particular demon, one with the face of an angel and lips that Xiao Zhan wanted to kiss until they were moaning his name. 

Groaning, Xiao Zhan cycled faster, letting the burn of his muscles chase away his treacherous thoughts. He lived not too far from campus, in a tiny studio, and usually he relished the moment after a busy week when he got to close the door to the world. Tonight, however, despite the exhaustion from his desperate flight, he couldn’t face the prospect of having all that time to himself – he needed a distraction.

Luckily, it being Friday, distractions were easy to come by, which was how Xiao Zhan found himself putting on what he liked to call his “fuck me” outfit – tight, artfully ripped jeans and a black shirt that he unbuttoned to show off his collarbones – and heading out to go clubbing. He didn’t bother calling any of his friends. Most of them knew that he was bi, but that didn’t mean he wanted them with him when his one objective for the night was to hook up with a guy.

It wasn’t something Xiao Zhan did often, all too aware of the risks in the current political climate, especially considering his chosen career, but after weeks of being subjected to Yibo’s fucking… _everything_, he was desperate. Anything to get that gorgeous boy out of his head!

Despite taking his time and cleaning himself thoroughly, it was still a bit early for the clubs by the time Xiao Zhan was ready, but he was too antsy to hang around his place. Heading out, he therefore grabbed a bite to eat and a beer at a nearby snack bar before taking the bus to the French Concession area, where most of Shanghai’s gay scene could be found.

By the time he entered the club, it was just before 11pm, and while the atmosphere wasn’t exactly pumping yet, there were already a good number of people at the bar and on the dance floor. Xiao Zhan paused a moment and scoped out the place before deciding he needed something a bit stronger than beer before braving the meat market. 

He’d already been hit on by three different guys by the time he’d finished his vodka cranberry, yet none of them appealed to him. It had _nothing_ at all to do with the fact that none of them could hold a candle to Yibo, at least that was what Xiao Zhan tried to tell himself. Instead he focused on the satisfying fact that he could still attract people. It wasn’t that Xiao Zhan thought he was repulsive or anything, but he’d been too busy with school and more recently the TA job, when he went out it was usually with friends for dinner and a movie, not to hook up, much less anything more serious.

Until Wang Yibo had appeared in his life, smirking at him from where he was slouching in the last row, unfairly attractive despite almost disappearing in his oversized skaterboy clothes, Xiao Zhan had been quite content with his single life, always figuring there’d be time for a relationship later. Not that he wanted a relationship with Yibo, Xiao Zhan reminded himself forcefully. Lusting after a fit, flirtatious 19-year-old was one thing, wanting _more_ was a whole different level of stupid.

Shaking himself, Xiao Zhan firmly pushed aside his continued obsessing about his sole reason for being here and headed to the dance floor. Hopefully he’d find someone to distract him, and quickly. However, at first things didn’t look very promising, the pickings still quite slim, so for a while Xiao Zhan contented himself with dancing by himself, losing himself in the rhythm of the generic cpop and hip hop blasting from the speakers. He wasn’t the world’s best dancer, but he did enjoy moving his body – and the attention he got from other men felt good, even if none of them were what he was looking for.

Slowly the dance floor filled up, the atmosphere thickening as people got serious about their quest for a partner. There were a few couples and groups, but mostly it was single guys out to look for one thing, and one thing only. Which suited Xiao Zhan just fine as he let his gaze wander over the bodies on display, catching someone’s eyes now and then, maybe even dancing together for a few beats. He always moved on, though, itching with restless energy, and was beginning to wonder if he should grab another drink. Maybe he’d have more luck at the bar.

Before he could make up his mind, however, he caught sight of a dancer right at the centre of the dance floor and felt a frisson of _something_ run down his spine. Despite being in the thick of it, he had carved out space for himself, the other dancers surrounding him like an admiring audience. Not that Xiao Zhan could blame them, because the guy could _move_, being easily the best dancer in the club.

He was also wearing a ball cap, low-riding skinny jeans and a sleeveless shirt, displaying a body that was all lean muscle, shoulders tapering to a narrow waist, and heat sparked in Xiao Zhan’s belly. Helplessly drawn in, he found himself moving closer – only to freeze in shock when the dancer whirled around smoothly and looked up, allowing him the first glance of his face. 

_Wang Yibo_. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t want to believe his eyes, but there was no doubt that the guy he’d been trying to escape was here. In this club. Dancing like owned the place. His face had been serious even as his body had practically _fucked_ the air, but now those sinful lips that Xiao Zhan had spent altogether too much time fantasising about were lifting into a surprised smile when Yibo obviously caught sight of Xiao Zhan in turn. Any thought Xiao Zhan might have had of slinking away unnoticed evaporated as Yibo’s smile turned into a grin and he sinuously slid through the crowd and towards him. 

Mind blank, Xiao Zhan could do nothing except stand there, eyes glued to the easy, confident swagger, with which Yibo approached him. But then, he had every reason to be confident, because there was no denying not only Yibo’s skills as a dancer, which Xiao Zhan had never even suspected, but also the quickly skyrocketing arousal rooting Xiao Zhan to the spot. 

Usually, when he saw Yibo at university, he was prepared, mental defenses up – and even then the younger man’s attentions were almost impossible to resist. Now, having planned to go home with someone, with the buzz of alcohol and two hours of flirting with strangers simmering under his skin, Xiao Zhan didn’t stand a chance.

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo exclaimed over the din of the music, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t find it in himself to chide him for the over-familiar form of address. Not when Yibo was smiling at him as if Xiao Zhan simply being there had just made his night. “Are you here alone?”

As Xiao Zhan had come to expect, Yibo didn’t waste any time, letting his eyes roam openly over Xiao Zhan’s body, tongue flicking out to make his lips shine invitingly in the flashing lights. Flushing, Xiao Zhan bit his lower lip and nodded, his own gaze hungrily taking in Yibo’s form. He’d looked good from afar, but from this close, he was _irresistible_, hips still moving to the music, as if he was incapable of not reacting to the rhythm.

“Y...yes,” he stammered, managing to add, “I didn’t know you danced.”

“I’ve been dancing since I was a kid.” Wang Yibo’s face lit up in the way Xiao Zhan recognised from every time they’d talked about skateboarding or other things Yibo was passionate about. For a second he wondered if he might be able to steer things into a more innocent direction and hated himself a little for the pang of disappointment he felt at the prospect. However, right then Yibo leaned closer, rested his hands on Xiao Zhan’s hips and murmured, “Let me show you. Dance with me, Zhan-ge.”

Heart beating in his throat, Xiao Zhan found himself nodding before he could stop himself, which was all the invitation Yibo needed. Pressing himself against Xiao Zhan’s back, he began to undulate, the grip of his hands directing Xiao Zhan’s movements firmly but gently. After a moment’s hesitation Xiao Zhan relaxed his stiff posture and allowed himself to go with it. He couldn’t help it, Yibo’s closeness made him feel light-headed, almost intoxicated. 

Also, turned on beyond compare, even before Yibo let go of his hips in order to let his hands wander all over his chest, down his stomach, teasingly slipping into the top of his jeans. Groaning, Xiao Zhan leaned back, baring his neck in the process and not surprised at all when Yibo immediately took advantage of the opportunity to mouth at the sensitive skin under Xiao Zhan’s ear. They were swaying together, pressed so closely that there was no mistaking the hard line of an erection pushing against Xiao Zhan’s ass.

It was the last straw, and with another groan Xiao Zhan whirled around, gripping Wang Yibo by the hips and pulling him against himself, grinding their hips together. Yibo’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change in position, but he went with it easily, fitting his thigh between Xiao Zhan’s legs, arms coming to rest on his shoulders. 

Yibo was slightly shorter than Xiao Zhan, and Xiao Zhan found himself irritated by the ball cap, which obstructed his view of that gorgeous face. So he simply removed it, jamming it into the backpocket of his jeans. Yibo glared at him half-heartedly, but Xiao Zhan just smirked and pushed back the sweaty hair that was flopping into his forehead. The gesture felt strangely _gentle_ in comparison to their dirty dancing, and his stomach did a funny little flip when Yibo’s eyes fluttered close, his face for once open and vulnerable instead of teasing and self-assured.

It made cupping his face in both hands and kissing him the most natural thing in the world. 

At first Xiao Zhan just brushed their lips lightly against each other, almost a question. Unsurprisingly, though, the moment Yibo began to react, the kiss turned passionate, and soon they were devouring each other with a hunger fueled by weeks of flirtation and suppressed desire. They gave up any pretense of dancing, simply grinding against each other, and Xiao Zhan could feel himself growing embarrassingly close to coming in his jeans like a school boy.

Gasping, he managed to tear himself away, grinning when Yibo blindly chased after his mouth. Hands on his shoulders, Xiao Zhan put a few inches between them and forestalled Yibo’s protestations by playfully bopping his nose and saying, “Not here.”

His voice was husky with want, and he was feeling much less confident than he probably - _hopefully_ \- appeared, but it was definitely reassuring to hear Yibo ask with undisguised eagerness, “Then where?”

There was no way Xiao Zhan was taking Yibo to his place – not just because it was too far away, but he was afraid it would be too much of a reality check, remind him too much of all the things he was very determinedly not thinking of. The same held true for going to Yibo’s home: even if Yibo no longer lived with his parents but in a flatshare or student dormitory, Xiao Zhan was not going to risk running into anyone from university.

“Love hotel,” he finally offered, grateful that the dim lights of the club hid his furious blush. “I know a decent one in Jing’an, we’ll be there in a few minutes by didi.”

“Oh, Xiao-laoshi, do you take many of your students there?” Wang Yibo was teasing, but Xiao Zhan couldn’t find it funny, and something of his unease must have shown on his face, because Yibo sobered. “Don’t mind me, I’m just being silly because I’ve wanted you for so long, gege. You’re only a few years older than me and not even really my teacher.”

His smile was wide, completely guileless, and Xiao Zhan simply _had_ to kiss him again. Whether it was because Yibo’s earnestness was touching or scary didn’t matter, because it was impossible to think with Wang Yibo in his arms, kissing him back with a single-minded focus that left Xiao Zhan weak-kneed and out of breath.

He slid a hand into Yibo’s silky hair and pulled his head back slightly, enabling him to suck a bruise into his neck; a thrill racing through him at the thought of marking him. Yibo seemed to agree, because he _moaned_ under Xiao Zhan’s onslaught, a sound Xiao Zhan felt rather than heard over the music. 

Suddenly even a short didi ride felt too long. Going completely on impulse, Xiao Zhan tore himself away. Grabbing Yibo’s hand, he pulled him through the crowd of dancers, explaining curtly over his shoulder, “Bathroom. Now.”

He didn’t need to see him to know the younger man was smirking. What he didn’t expect was the naked desire on Yibo’s face when Xiao Zhan roughly pushed him into a cubicle and followed, locking the door decisively. Staring up at him with dark eyes, Yibo let himself be manhandled, pliant as Xiao Zhan crowded him against a wall. He wedged a thigh between Yibo’s knees, his hands going immediately to his belt, and Yibo’s head hit the wall with a dull thud.

“Zhan-ge, _please_!” he groaned when Xiao Zhan wrapped his fingers around his erection, and the sound went straight to Xiao Zhan’s own cock, which was straining quite uncomfortably against his zipper. It would have to wait, though, because he could tell that Yibo was rapidly approaching the point of no return, and he was not going to miss one second of it. 

The younger man seemed to have no shame, moaning loudly while Xiao Zhan jerked him off, ignoring the occasional catcall from outside their little haven, until Xiao Zhan shut him up by offering him his free hand. Catching on immediately, Yibo took his fingers into his mouth and _sucked_, ran his tongue all over his palm, making Xiao Zhan the one who had to stifle a groan against Yibo’s neck.

Taking back his hand, he switched his grip, Yibo’s saliva together with the precum pearling at the tip of his cock making the handjob that much easier. Yibo cursed out loud, and Xiao Zhan quickly covered his mouth, ordering, “Be quiet!”

Much to his surprise Yibo obeyed immediately, his cock twitching visibly, a reaction Xiao Zhan filed away for later. For now he pushed up Yibo’s shirt, revealing hard abs and pebbled nipples, which he alternately tweaked and licked, making Yibo vibrate with the effort to remain silent. Finally, he couldn’t hold on any longer and gasped, “Zhan-ge, I’m... I’m...”

Blindly grabbing some toilet paper, Xiao Zhan whispered straight into his ear, “It’s alright. Come for me.” 

He caught Yibo’s earlobe with his teeth, pulling gently, and with a full body shudder Yibo complied. He seemed completely lost to pleasure, eyes scrunched shut, mouth open, hands balled into fists as he came in spurts into the paper and over Xiao Zhan’s hand. Some landed on his abs, which Xiao Zhan dabbed off while Yibo slowly calmed down.

Finally he opened his eyes, fixing Xiao Zhan with an amazed smile, still panting slightly as he said, “Fuck, that was great!”

With that he pulled Xiao Zhan into an open-mouthed kiss, laughing when Xiao Zhan couldn’t quite stop himself from grinding his cock against Yibo’s thigh, feeling as if he’d been hard forever. Luckily Yibo seemed more than happy to take pity on him, nipping at his lower lip before swapping their positions. 

Back hitting the wall of the cubicle, Xiao Zhan struggled for breath while Yibo quickly hiked up his jeans again. Then he licked his lips in a very deliberate – and incredibly sexy - fashion and very gracefully sank to his knees. Xiao Zhan’s heart felt as if it was about to burst out of his chest when his cock finally sprang free of its confines, only to immediately be engulfed in the incredible heat of Yibo’s mouth.

As with everything, he seemed to give this his all, too, taking in Xiao Zhan’s erection as if he didn’t know what a gag reflex was, not even coughing when Xiao Zhan’s hips bucked upwards helplessly. The fact that Yibo fucking _chuckled_ around the dick stretching his mouth so obscenely only pushed Xiao Zhan further, and he was grateful when Yibo steadied his hips with firm hands.

He’d guiltily dreamed of this almost since the first day Wang Yibo had fixed him with a challenging stare, eyes dancing with amusement, while he gnawed on a pen suggestively. Having it for real was even better, and Xiao Zhan had to struggle to keep his eyes open, because he didn’t want to miss a moment of Yibo on his knees in front of him, doing his best to suck Xiao Zhan’s brains out by way of his cock.

Any other time, he’d have been embarrassed by the speed with which he fell apart under Yibo’s ministrations, but as it was, his orgasm hit him like a runaway train, whiting out his world for a moment. He barely managed to shout a warning – resulting in someone outside yelling, “We know, _everyone_ fucking knows!” - which Yibo completely disregarded, milking Xiao Zhan of every last drop. He kept suckling until the stimulation became too much for Xiao Zhan’s oversensitive dick, when he let himself be pulled to his feet by Xiao Zhan’s hands grabbing for him uncoordinately.

Knees buckling, he clung to Yibo for dear life, hiding his hot face against his neck and feeling the younger man’s arms encircle and hold him gently. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Xiao Zhan managed to regain his equilibrium enough to step back. Swiping Yibo’s lip with his thumb, he brought it to his mouth and licked off the stray droplet of his own cum that Yibo had missed. 

Tracking his movements, Yibo’s eyes darkened hungrily. Smirking, Xiao Zhan twined his fingers in Yibo’s hair and yanked him closer, licked his way into Yibo’s mouth, which had fallen open in a bitten-off moan. Another thing to remember for later. However, for _later_ to arrive, they had to get out of this bathroom. Therefore, with great reluctance, Xiao Zhan let go of Wang Yibo and tucked himself away.

“Let’s get out of here, shall we?”

Nodding in agreement, Yibo watched him wordlessly, leaning against the door, a satisfied smile on his face. Looking at him, there was no mistaking what they’d been doing, he appeared thoroughly debauched – and very happy about it. It took every iota of Xiao Zhan’s self-restraint not to reach out and mess him up even further. Instead he unlocked the door and offered the younger man his hand.

They exited to catcalls and good-natured insults, almost everyone intimately familiar with the long tradition of hooking up in the bathrooms of gay clubs. Xiao Zhan felt his cheeks heat up, but since he was already flushed from their earlier activities, he figured it really didn’t make a difference. Especially when Yibo sidled closer to him and slid a hand into his back pocket, grinning playfully when Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow at him. Shrugging, Xiao Zhan slung an arm around Yibo’s shoulder and led him outside.

They separated on leaving the club, and Xiao Zhan dug out his mobile to call a didi. If a part of him had expected things to get weird, he was glad to be proven wrong when Yibo said easily, “You know, you’re not a bad dancer.”

“Coming from Wang-laoshi that’s a great compliment indeed!” Xiao Zhan bantered back immediately. It felt normal, the mix of flirtation and regular conversation, and they chatted about Yibo’s passion for dance while they waited and during the subsequent short ride to Jing’an. However, it didn’t dissipate the anticipation humming under Xiao Zhan’s skin, coiling in his belly. They weren’t touching, but Xiao Zhan was incredibly aware of the few inches separating their hands where they were resting on the back seat between them.

Their conversation petered out, and when they reached their destination, Xiao Zhan paid hastily, suddenly impatient. Entering the love hotel, they headed for the front desk and showed their ID cards. Glancing at Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan noticed that he seemed nervous, making him wonder if this was his first time in such a place. He quickly squashed the reminder of his partner's young age – he was old enough, that was all that mattered, at least for tonight.

Neither one of them paid much attention to the screen that showed the rooms, picking one that wasn’t decorated all in pink, and Xiao Zhan paid for the whole night. It wasn’t that he necessarily thought Yibo would want to stay until morning, but he definitely didn’t want to have to set a three-hour time limit to their encounter. Altogether it was turning into a somewhat expensive night, but Xiao Zhan _had_ gone out with the intention of hooking up, albeit most definitely not with the beautiful young man currently leaning against the elevator wall as they rode up the four floors to their room.

_Their room_. Where they would have sex. He and Wang Yibo. Gnawing his lower lip nervously, Xiao Zhan tried to tell his brain to shut up and get back into the swing of things. Right then, as if he could read his mind, Yibo caught his gaze and said in a low, husky voice, “I can’t wait for you to fuck me, Zhan-ge.”

Immediately all blood left Xiao Zhan’s overactive brain and rushed downwards. He was saved from having to answer by the opening of the elevator doors. Their room was thankfully right across the hall, and he keyed it open impatiently. Once inside, he grabbed Yibo and shoved him towards the huge bed that dominated the room. “You’re a menace! Get undressed while I get the stuff we need.”

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Yibo gleefully throwing himself onto the mattress and bouncing a few times before unceremoniously beginning to take off his clothes. Xiao Zhan quickly averted his gaze and went into the bathroom, where he found the expected condom machine as well as some toiletries, including lube, which he grabbed.

Returning, he almost dropped everything when he caught sight of Yibo, who was sitting against the headboard completely naked, lazily palming his half-hard cock. It was a sight straight out of Xiao Zhan’s most secret fantasies, right down to the cocky smirk on his face as he teased, “I believe it’s your turn to strip now, Zhan-ge.”

Blushing furiously, Xiao Zhan deposited condoms and lube on the bedside table. He turned away to unbutton his shirt, but Yibo immediately protested, “No, no, I want to see – don’t be shy now!”

“I’m not your personal stripper, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan chided, cursing inwardly at the husky tone of his voice. 

“Say that again.”

Xiao Zhan gave Yibo a confused look. “What? That I’m not your personal stripper?”

“No,” Yibo shook his head, eyes strangely bright. He’d even stopped jerking himself off. “The other thing.”

The penny dropped, and something inside Xiao Zhan turned all warm and gooey. Before he could tell himself that this was a spectacularly bad idea, he’d crossed the distance to the bed and sat down in Yibo’s lap. Cupping his face tenderly, he leaned close enough that his breath was wafting over Yibo’s lips, which parted slightly as he said softly, “Bo-di? Do you like that? Bo-di, my sweet boy, so good for me.”

When he kissed him, slow and oh-so sweet, unlike all their previous kisses, Yibo actually _whimpered_, sending shivers all through Xiao Zhan. He deepened the kiss, but it remained gentle, tender. Yibo’s naked body almost melting underneath his clothed one, which somehow only made everything hotter, more intense. They continued to leisurely make out in this way, until Yibo broke away long enough to beg, “Please, gege, please...”

Xiao Zhan’s cock twitched, decidedly uncomfortable in his tight jeans, so after another soft kiss, he scooted back and finally undressed. This time there was no teasing from Yibo, whose eyes devoured every bit of skin revealed with a _want_ that Xiao Zhan could almost feel. As hard as it was to believe, it appeared this beautiful boy wanted him as much as he did.

Only when he was completely naked did Yibo break the silence. Eyes darting between Xiao Zhan’s erection and the provisions on the bedside table, he suddenly seemed nervous, almost stumbling over his words: “Umm, should I... take a shower or something? I read that you’re supposed to clean yourself before... _before_, and I didn’t expect...”

This brought Xiao Zhan up short. Oh, _hell no_, was Yibo a _virgin_ when it came to anal sex? The same Yibo who’d been shamelessly coming on to him for weeks, the one who’d given him possibly the hottest blowjob of his life and then demanded that he fuck him?

“You... you’ve never done this before, have you.” It came out sounding like a statement, but Yibo nodded anyway, averting his eyes. It occurred to Xiao Zhan that the younger man might mistake his shock for anger, so he quickly sat down on the bed and took Yibo’s hand in his. With the other, he gently touched his chin and turned it towards himself, making sure to sound reassuring: “Hey, no, didi, look at me. It’s no problem. But how about we don’t do that tonight, hm?”

Wang Yibo opened his mouth, doubtlessly to protest, but Xiao Zhan quickly forestalled him, “You could fuck me instead – I _did_ prepare myself before leaving tonight. And honestly, I have no preference, I like both.”

Yibo stared at him as if it had never even occured to him that this was an option, making Xiao Zhan’s heart do that funny little twist again, which he determinedly ignored in favour of tweaking Yibo’s nose and adding in a lighter tone of voice, “So, what do you say, Bo-di? Sound like a plan? But really, we don’t have to...”

Before he could start rambling to fill the silence, Yibo interrupted him by practically _tackling_ him to the bed and kneeling over him, grinning from ear to ear. “You’re really the best, Zhan-ge!”

The next moment all his puppy dog enthusiasm melted away in favour of an intensity that made Xiao Zhan’s breath catch. Sitting up, he very deliberately ground his ass against Xiao Zhan’s erection, eyes dark. “You’ll just have to fuck me another time.”

Feeling dangerously close to throwing all caution to the wind and fucking him anyway, Xiao Zhan stilled Yibo’s movements with firm hands on his hips, chuckling when the younger man pouted. He was not quite gone enough to promise a next time he wasn’t sure would happen, so instead he flipped them over, reversing their positions.

“How about for now you’ll let me do the work?” he suggested, grabbing the lube and slicked up his fingers. Before reaching behind himself, however, he wrapped the slippery hand around both their cocks, making them both gasp. Grinning, Xiao Zhan poured more lube over Wang Yibo’s hand, ordering him teasingly, “Make yourself useful.”

To his credit, Yibo complied immediately, despite his eyes being riveted to where Xiao Zhan was now carefully opening himself up. The pleasure from the handjob definitely helped with the initital resistance. It had been way too long since he’d last done this, but after a few minutes Xiao Zhan remembered why he enjoyed this particular act despite all the preparations necessary. A breathy sigh escaped him as he rocked back onto the three digits stretching him, and Yibo’s eyes widened hungrily, his grip on their erections tightening.

It was almost good enough, almost what Xiao Zhan wanted, _needed_, and he added a fourth finger, turning it into a bit of a show for the boy stretched out underneath him. But really, what he wanted was Yibo’s dick inside him. It was just as pretty as its owner, long and slender, with a nice curve to the left. 

Removing his fingers with a long exhale, Xiao Zhan stopped Wang Yibo’s ministrations with a hand around his wrist. He grabbed Yibo’s cock, yet before he could position himself, Yibo surprised him by sliding his lube-free hand around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Their teeth clacked together at first, a huff of laughter warming the air between them, but they quickly reoriented themselves and melted into the caress, their tongues mimicking what their bodies would soon be doing.

It was almost with reluctance that Xiao Zhan finally sat back up and slid a condom onto Yibo’s erection. Yibo watched him wordlessly, biting his lip, and Xiao Zhan could feel the tension in his body as he kept completely still while Xiao Zhan slowly lowered himself onto his cock. His own softened a little, only to be grabbed by Yibo and coaxed back to full hardness. Groaning in satisfaction, Xiao Zhan sat back fully, feeling caught between Yibo filling and stretching him on one end and the sensation of his clever fingers on the other.

It was incredible – and got only more so when he rose on his haunches and came back down, hitting his prostate with every stroke. Throwing his head back, Xiao Zhan gave up on restraint and began fucking himself in earnest on Yibo’s dick, getting lost in pleasure racing through his body like lightning. He was called back to the present when Yibo let out a loud moan, just as unrestrained as he’d been in the club bathroom. 

This time there was no reason to shush him, and Xiao Zhan was more than happy to listen to the proof of what he was making Yibo feel. Tightening his inner muscles, he held Yibo’s gaze, grinning triumphantly when the younger man’s body arched underneath him, a stream of cursing and begging leaving his mouth. It only egged Xiao Zhan on, and he leaned down to grab Yibo’s wrists and hold them above his head before catching that sinful mouth in another greedy kiss.

All the while he kept rocking his hips, feeling drunk on the sensation of Yibo so willingly stretched out underneath him, inside him, and determined to make this a night the young man would never forget. As if in emphasis, he let go of Yibo’s wrists in order to bury his head against Yibo’s neck, sucking _hard_, and Yibo’s hands flew up to dig sharply into his shoulders.

“Zhan-ge!” he screamed; the only warning before he stiffened and emptied himself inside Xiao Zhan, his entire body shaking. It was with great reluctance that Xiao Zhan lifted himself off Yibo’s cock, removed the condom and threw it into the bin conveniently located next to the bed. Stretching out next to Yibo, he stroked his softening dick, placing kisses everywhere he could reach – his face, his neck, his chest, trying to memorise every inch of that beautiful body.

He was still hard, but it didn’t feel urgent – especially since quite a large part of him didn’t want the night to end. Yibo, however, had different ideas, once he’d regained his wits. Turning in Xiao Zhan’s arms he rubbed his thigh against Xiao Zhan’s erection and offered earnestly, “I heard you can come between a man’s legs – without actually fucking him, I mean.”

“You heard that, huh?” Xiao Zhan teased, captivated by the way Yibo was looking at him through his lashes. “What do they teach kids these days...”

“Not a kid!” As if to disprove his point, Wang Yibo stuck out his tongue and poked Xiao Zhan’s side, making him squirm with laughter. Naturally he had to retaliate in kind, and for a while they rolled around the huge bed, playfighting. It was the most fun Xiao Zhan had ever had in bed with anyone.

It also didn’t do anything to lessen the desire still running hotly in his veins, and finally they rolled to a stop with Xiao Zhan nestled snugly in the cradle of Wang Yibo’s legs. Laughter dying down, he looked into Yibo’s flushed face and caught him in another kiss, smiling when the younger man kissed him back with the eagerness he’d come to expect and relish. 

When they broke apart to catch their breath, he sat up in order to look for the lube bottle he’d discarded earlier and ordered, “Get on your hands and knees for me, Bo-di.”

As always, Yibo obeyed easily, smirking at him over his shoulder. Obviously thinking ahead, he kept his legs pressed together, so when Xiao Zhan finally found the lube, all he had to do was slick up his cock and Yibo’s thighs. They formed a hot, went tunnel for him to thrust into, and Xiao Zhan gasped when his hard cock was envelopped for the first time.

“Do it hard, Zhan-ge,” Yibo moaned in a voice most porn stars would envy, grinning wickedly - as if Xiao Zhan needed any additional encouragement. He slapped the tight ass located so conveniently in front of him in retaliation, and Yibo stopped his antics. Instead he pushed back against the thrust of Xiao Zhan’s hips and asked, “Does it feel good? I want to make you feel so good, gege.”

Although he’d just come and the position couldn’t possibly do much for him, he sounded breathless again. Digging his fingers into slim hips, Xiao Zhan pressed a kiss to Yibo's shoulder blade. “Feels so good, the fucking best, Bo-di!”

It was nothing but the truth, although the way Yibo practically purred when being complimented was also a massive turn on, and one that Xiao Zhan had no compuction to exploit. Later, though, because right now he focused on fucking the younger man’s thighs, every thrust getting him closer and closer to the edge, until he finally came with a force that felt unreal. Slumping over Yibo’s back, Xiao Zhan held on to the slim waist as wave after wave of whitehot pleasure raced through his body like a neverending tsunami, swallowing him whole.

With his dancer's strength Yibo held him up easily, but after a while he opened his thighs so Xiao Zhan’s cock slid out and bucked upwards a little, rousing Xiao Zhan from his stupor. Opening his eyes he blinked blearily into Yibo’s face, which was turned towards him and beaming with satisfaction. That didn’t stop the younger man from complaining, “Let go of me, Zhan-ge! You’re heavy.”

Complying, Xiao Zhan rolled to the side, starfishing onto the cover, which was sticky and soiled with lube, sweat and cum. Immediately, however, Yibo scooted over, snuggling as close as humanly possible and grumbling, “Not so far away.”

Even with his eyes closed in exhaustion, Xiao Zhan heard the pout in his voice and couldn’t help but smile, his heart warm and heavy with more than the aftermath of a mindblowing orgasm. Wrapping Yibo in his arms felt like the most natural thing in the world, as did the happy sigh with which the younger man rested his head on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, slinging a leg over his thighs. Pressing a kiss to the top of Yibo’s head, Xiao Zhan murmured, “Better?”

Wriggling until they were somehow even more entwined, Yibo replied sleepily, “Much better. Want to stay like this forever.”

Forever might be a bit of a tall order, and not only because pretty soon they’d be sticking together quite uncomfortably. However, for now Xiao Zhan was content – too content even for his usual worries. Six years really wasn’t such a great age difference.

Xiao Zhan might be going to hell. But he didn’t mind. Not when he got to have Yibo sleeping peacefully in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did google Shanghai gay clubs and love hotels. The things one does on quiet Sundays... ;)


End file.
